


Daydream Achiever

by eelyak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dadneto coming soon to a fic near you, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Post-Episode 3, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelyak/pseuds/eelyak
Summary: Wanda Maximoff will have her happy ending, even if she has to make it herself.Or: the one where Wanda resurrects multiple people semi-accidentally, meets a strange magnetic man who says he’s her father, and somehow ends up with a family.(Mostly MCU canon compliant until WandaVision Episode 3.)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Daydream Achiever

Wanda looks down at her sons sleeping in their cribs—one of the cribs hastily replicated from the other soon after she had realized that she needed more than one—and her heart feels full...but also heavy. She’s a mother. A mother of twins. 

And she had been a twin sister once, too. Still is—because even when you lose a twin, it’s not possible to ever fully lose them: they leave behind a noticeable half-emptiness. 

Wanda should be happy. She should be the happiest that she’s ever been in her life. She has two healthy newborn children, a husband she adores and who returns that adoration, and a comfortable home…. But when she looks at her sons, she thinks, _I’m a twin, too._

It’s painful. 

She wishes Pietro could be here for this. He should have been here for this, and for a thousand other moments since...since. He should have been around to zip to the grocery store and buy the strange foods Wanda might have craved if she had had a normal pregnancy; he should have been the best man at Wanda’s wedding; he should have wrinkled his nose when he heard that she was dating Vision but eventually given his blessing. Above all else, he should have lived. 

“I wish he could have met them,” Wanda says, looking away from the boys and turning to face Vision. He’s been watching their sons, too, but his eyes snap up to meet hers. 

She can see that Vision knows what she meant. He wraps an arm around her waist and she leans into him, grateful for his steady, comfortable presence and the sincere regret she can hear in his voice when he says, “So do I, darling.”

Her eyes sting. None of this feels right. None of this is r—(she deliberately does not think the word _real)—_ really how she wants it to be, and it’s not fair. On paper her life at the moment is as perfect as she can imagine it being...so why is she still grieving? Why does it hurt so much to think about anything before Westview? Why do thoughts of before keep nagging at her despite that, creeping in at the edges of a daydream-perfect life that she can’t even fully enjoy?

There have been so few moments of sustained happiness in her life that sometimes Wanda thinks she might scream at the unfairness of it. Why can’t she have what she wants?

Wanda feels something in herself harden. She stands a little straighter—her head bumps against Vision’s chin—and somehow it feels like the ground beneath her feet has shifted. Why shouldn’t she have what she wants? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Full disclosure for anyone interested in seeing what happens next: updates may be slow—I’m a full-time college student, and I can’t predict how busy my schedule will be—but I do plan to add more to this story. I have a soft spot for fix-it fics, and I’m honestly surprised no one has written a Pietro-comes-back-to-life fic set in the WandaVision universe yet. 
> 
> This chapter is more of a prologue than a full chapter. Future chapters will probably be in the 1k-3k word count range.


End file.
